Minigames
Mini-Games. Mini-Games (or minigames) are small games played after every round in Mario Party 8. They are randomly chosen. Whoverer wins gets coins,and the next round starts. There are seven diffrent types of minigames. They are 1 vs 3,2 vs 2,4 player,Duel,Battle,Challeng and Last. List of Minigames 1 vs 3 Minigames One versus three minigames feature a soloist versus a trio. Although it seems the trio has the advantage, the minigames are designed so the soloist has an easier task and the trio has a difficult task. There are nine one versus three minigames in all. Jointed Objectives *Grabbin' Gold (coin collecting minigame) *Picture Perfect Defeating the Trio *Chump Rope *Swervin' Skies *Thrash 'n' Crash *Snow Way Out *Power Trip Defeating the Soloist *Bob-ombs Away *Gun the Runner 2 vs 2 Minigames Two versus two minigames are when two teams of two characters each fight against each other. There are ten two versus two minigames in all. Same controls *Bumper Balloons *Lean, Mean Ravine *Sugar Rush *Winner or Dinner (coin collecting minigame) *Rowed to Victory *Grabby Gridiron *King of the Thrill *Paint Misbehavin' *Boo-ting Gallery Different controls *Crops 'n' Robbers 4 player free-for-all Four player minigames are when four players are against each other. There are eighteen four player minigames in all. *Alpine Assault *At the Chomp Wash *Crank to Rank *Flip the Chimp *In the Nick of Time *Kartastrophe *Lava or Leave 'Em *Mario Matrix *Mosh-Pit Playroom *Punch-a-Bunch *Rudder Madness *Scooter Pursuit *Shake It Up *Sick and Twisted *Speedy Graffiti *Swing Kings *Treacherous Tightrope *Water Ski Spree(coin collecting minigame) Duel Minigames Duel minigames are when two players fight each other. The winner uses a dart wheel to take either coins or Star from the opponent. If both players don't have anything, MC Ballyhoo will pay the winner 10 coins. There are twenty-seven duel minigames in all, and eight of them are two player versions of other minigames. *Aim of the Game *Attention Grabber *Balancing Act *Blazing Lassos *Breakneck Building *Bumper Balloons *Cardiators *Cosmic Slalom *Eyebrawl *Flip the Chimp *Frozen Assets *Ion the Prize *Lava Lobbers *Lob to Rob *Loco Motives *Paint Misbehavin' *Pumper Cars *Rotation Station *Saucer Swarm *Settle It in Court *Shake It Up *Specter Inspector *Sugar Rush *Surf's Way Up *Swing Kings *Wing and a Scare *You're the Bob-omb Battle Minigames In Battle minigames, all players (or teams) throw in a specific number of coins. The first place winner takes most of the coins, the second place player takes some, and the third place takes only one. There are five battle minigames in all. *Aim of the Game *Cut from the Team *Glacial Meltdown *Saucer Swarm *Snipe for the Picking Challenge Minigames Challenge minigames are only found in Star Battle Arena and Duel Battles in Party Mode. They are for one player only. If a player lands on a Challenge Space, the single player plays challenge minigame. If the player wins, he or she uses a dart wheel to find out how many coins they win. There are three challenge minigames. *Fruit Picker *Pour to Score *Stampede The Last Minigame The last minigame is the only minigame against Bowser. The player must defeat him to claim the Star Rod. *Superstar Showdown Extras Zone Minigames These minigames are only found in Extras Zone. Players can either play as Mario series characters or Miis. There eight extra minigames in all, four of them can be bought at the Surprise Wagon in the Fun Bazaar. Single player minigame *Chomping Frenzy One or two player minigames *Table Menace *Trial by Tile *Puzzle Pillars *Flagging Rights *Canyon Cruisers *Moped Mayhem One, two, three, or four player minigame *Star Carnival Bowling Category:Mario Party 8 Category:Minigames